


Euphoria [Fraxus]

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, loving, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of exy's short, short, SHORT(!) lemon drabbles; laxus x freed edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria [Fraxus]

_freed justine x laxus dreyar_  
_third person p.o.v._

♂ ◌ ♂

Freed was small--especially compared to Laxus--but by no means did that mean he could not handle himself. He knew how to wrap his lithe hands around what he wanted and hold it close to his heart for safe keeps.

That night, the such thing was Laxus. Freed crawled over the larger man's body, his small hands scaling Laxus' chest as if he had never felt it before. Legs spread on either side as he straddled the blonde, Freed could only imagine how his skin tasted.

Strong hands of the man beneath him raised up and brushed across the side of Freed's face. Heavy locks of long, green hair fell to one side, his pale and soft face easily visible to his lover now.

His fingers still threaded through Freed's hair, Laxus pulled the smaller man's face closer to his own. Freed's eyes were always so intense and angry, yet the way Laxus' cruel eyes looked up at him with a dreary lust made his body purr with desire.

Freed's hips dropped down above Laxus' waist, their centers grinding together as blood rushed to their cocks. Lips grinding together in the similarly rough manner, Freed let his fingers drag along the terrain of his partner's stomach.

Freed was selfless in the fact he would do anything for his love, one of those things being his eagerness to pleasure Laxus. His hand wrapped around the thick length of the blonde's cock and stroked it with rough tugs, his fingers tracing along the prominent veins.

The way Laxus grit his teeth together and showed that blissful sliver of emotion he rarely let on to was enough to please Freed, but he had yet to satisfy his love. Laxus watched with onyx eyes veiled in desire as the green haired man coated the lightning mage's fingers in a layer of saliva.

Guiding Laxus' hand making way between his legs, Freed waited in anticipation for him to spread him apart. His fingers did exactly so, stretching Freed in a way that did not nearly compensate for the real thing.

By the time Freed was moaning for more, to have Laxus' cock deep inside him, the blonde pulled away his hand. A faint smile went over Freed's mouth as his teasing preparation was over. Thin legs held him up slightly as Freed guided himself over Laxus' length.

Once inside, there was no better than feeling. Freed fell to heaven when pleasure pushed apart the walls of his ass, feeling the pulsing of his cock-- _Laxus_ dearly--deep inside him and pressing at the more sensitive parts of him.

There was no feeling better than the warmth of Laxus' cum flowing inside him; there was no sight better than Freed's own cum dotting the chest of the man he rode; there was no sound better than the gruff voice of his love moaning Freed's name as he hit his high.

Such sensations were so good that Freed could no resist repeating them over and over again throughout the night. Hours past and Freed coaxed as much of his lover's cum out as he could, finding no greater joy in life than making Laxus cum.

Freed's hands pressed against Laxus's chest as he straddled him, kneeling above the panting man for just _one more round._

 


End file.
